Alex Shelley
Patrick Martin(23 de mayo de 1983) es un luchador profesional estadounidense, más conocido por su nombre en el ring Alex Shelley. Martin actualmente se encuentra luchando para la empresa Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). El es el campeon IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship con Chris Sabin Previamente a su paso por TNA, ganó fama en los circuitos independientes, trabajando para Ring of Honor, empresas en Japón y para Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX. Además actualmente forma un equipo con Chris Sabin, llamado Motor City Machine Guns. Carrera Principos de carrera Martin inicialmente debutó bajo la supervisión de Bobo Brown, después entrenó con Breyer Wellington. Entonces se unió a BCW Canam Wrestling School y empezó a entrenar bajo la supervisión de Scott D'Amore y Joe E. Legend. Martin debutó en 2002 como Alex Shelley, un nombre que él mismo creó combinando el nombre de pila de Alex DeLarge, el protagonista de la novela de 1962 A Clockwork Orange, con el apellido de Pete Shelley, el cantante líder de la banda de Punk rock de los 70 Buzzcocks. En 6 meses de su carrera, fue hospitalizado con una mandíbula destrozada cuando se resbaló en la entrada de un ring mojado y se golpeó contra el suelo del ring. Como resultado; Shelley tuvo una placa de acero insertado en su mandíbula. Después de 8 meses, Shelley se unió a IWA Mid-South promoción de Ian Rotten. Él trabajó en IWA durante 6 meses antes de unirse la base de Philadelphia Combat Zone Wrestling. El 12 de junio de 2005 Shelley hizo una aparición en la versión internacional de WWE Heat, perdiendo ante Simon Dean después de sufrir el "Simonizer". Ring of Honor (2003-2007) 2003-2004 Shelley debutó en Ring of Honor el 28 de junio del 2003 en WrestleRave 2003, contra BJ Whitmer, Tony Mamaluke y Jimmy Jacobs en un Four Corners Survival, el cual lo ganó Whitmer. Apareció intermitentemente con ROH el resto del 2003 y principios del 2004, enfeudándose con Jacobs y Matt Stryker. El 22 de mayo del 2004, Shelley formó stable, conocido como Generation Next, con Austin Aries, Jack Evans y Roderick Strong. Generation Next, liderado por Shelley, estuvieron todo el evento atacando otros luchadores, clamando que eran "the best that Ring of Honor has to offer" ("Lo mejor que Ring of Honor tenía para ofrecer"). Empezaron enfeudando con luchadores con un respeto para la tradición tanto como Matt Stryker, Jimmy Rave y John Walters. El 17 de julio del 2004, en Reborn: Completion, Shelley perdió ante Doug Williams en las finales de un torneo en las finales por el vacante Campeonato Puro de ROH. Esa misma noche, Generation Next atacó a Ricky Steamboat durante su confrontación con CM Punk, con posterioridad aislando con Steamboat para rechazar a Generation Next. Esto lideró a un feudo entre Generation Next y los aliados de Ricky Steamboat, culminando en un forty-five minute long eight-man elimination match en The Midnight Express Reunion el 2 de octubre, armando Generation Next contra CM Punk, John Walters, Jimmy Jacobs y Ace Steel. El combate fue ganado por Generation Next, con Shelley y Aries sobreviviendo. Siguiendo el combate, Shelley anunció su intención de retar a Samoa Joe por el Campeonato Mundial de ROH. Aries entonces anunciót que él también estaba yendo detrás del título, con Shelley diciéndole que "remember where your loyalties lie" ("recuerda cuando tú lealtad miente"). El 6 de diciembre de 2004 en Final Battle 2004, Shelley y Strong fueron derrotados por CM Punk y Steve Corino. Siguiendo el combate, Aries, sintiendo que Shelley estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en Total Nonstop Action Wrestling en vez de liderar Generation Next, vino al ring y demandó que Shelley descendió como el líder. Antes de que Shelley pudiese dar una respuesta, fue atacado por Aries y Strong y echado a patadas de Generation Next. 2005-2006 Shelley enfeudó con Generation Next entre el principio de 2005, desgraciadamente retando a Aries por el Campeonato Mundial de ROH en Manhattan Mayhem el 7 de mayo. El 23 de julio, Shelley estaba en un tag match contra Aries y Strong, con él eligiendo un compañero de pareja misterioso. Shelley dio una especulación en una promoción backstage para quien sería su compañero de pareja, diciendo que sería un nuevo luchador haciendo su debut en Ring of Honor. Más tarde él, no trajo a alguien a ROH, pero se había unido a La Embajada, un heel stable controlado por Prince Nana. Haciendo pareja con Fast Eddie Vegas esa noche, La Embajada ganó su primer combate en un feudo con Generation Next que duraría para el recuerdo del año. El feudo culminó en un eight-man elimination steel cage match el 3 de diciembre, con Generation Next emergiendo la victoria. En Hell Freezes Over el 14 de enero de 2006 Shelley equipó con Rave para derrotar al dúo; Claudio Castagnoli y Azrieal. Más tarde, Prince Nana ofreció comprar el Campeonato Mundial de ROH de Bryan Danielson después de su afortunada defensa contra Chris Hero. Cuando Danielson se negó a venderlo, fue atacado por La Embajada con Shelley dándole un Sliced Bread #2 claimando que fue su "Kryptonita" como el rival más largo de Danielson, Spanky, utiliza ese movimiento para derrotarle en numerosas ocasiones. En el siguiente show, La Embajada ganí el Trios Tournament de 2006, y cada luchador fue subvencionado cualquier combate que quisieran, con Shelley y Rave ambos anunciando que querían una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial de ROH. Shelley fue originalmente programado para enfrentarse a Danielson por el título el 11 de febrero, pero una severa nevada cayó en el noreste y Shelley fue ordenado por Total Nonstop Action Wrestling para volar atrás a Orlando, Florida para que no perdiese su ppv el siguiente día. Shelley eventualmente tuvo su oportunidad por el título un mes después, pero fue incapaz de derrotar a Danielson. Shelley entonces luchó esporádicamente en ROH por los siguientes pares de meses antes de marcharse silenciosamente en junio. Su última aparición como un esfuerzo regular en Ring of Honor tuvo lugar el 24 de junio cuando lideró a Jimmy Rave y Conrad Kennedy III en un esfuerzo en vano contra los Briscoe Brothers. 2007 Volvió a ROH con Chris Sabin el 30 de marzo del 2007, persiguiendo los títulos de los Briscoe Brothers y posteriormente ganando los títulos. Uno de los derrotados, Jay Briscoe tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarlos el 28 de abril en Chicago, entonces le atacaron antes de que pudiese aceptar. Finalmente, Sabin y Shelley, perdieron el combate y fueron expulsados de la compañía. Pro Wrestling ZERO-1 MAX En Marzo del 2005 Shelley empezó a trabajar para la Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX. Ganó el entonces título vacante Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la ZERO1-MAX el 19 de septiembre del 2005, en Tokyo, Japón, derrotando a Sonjay Dutt. Esuvo resignado desde el 23 de noviembre de ese mismo año, cuando perdió su título frente a Christopher Daniels. El 25 de agosto del 2006, en el show "Korauken Hall's" , Shelley y Chris Sabin se convirtieron en Campeones Internacionales en Parejas de Peso Ligero, cuando derrotaron a los entonces campeones, Ikuto Hidaka y Minoru Fujita. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004-presente) 2004-2005 Shelley firmó un anti-exclusivo contrato con Total Nonstop Action Wrestling el 8 de julio de 2004. Fue emparejado con Goldy Locks y dobló "Baby Bear" Alex Shelley. Shelley propuso su liberación de TNA a finales de ese año después de que el anotador Dusty Rhodes paró de utilizarle. Shelley firmó un nuevo contrato con TNA en 2005 después Rhodes resignó como el anotador de TNA, y volvió el 19 de junio de 2005 en Slammiversary, perdiendo ante Shocker. Fue a formar un tag team con Michael Shane, con el dúo perdiendo ante America's Most Wanted en No Surrender 2005 el 17 de julio. Shelley entró en el the TNA 2005 Super X Cup Tournament, pero perdió ante Samoa Joe en las semifinales el 5 de agosto. Él entonces entró en el TNA 2005 Chris Candido Memorial Tag Team Tournament con Sean Waltman como su compañero por parejas, y ganó el torneo derrotando Shocker y Chris Sabin en las finales en el episodio del 9 de septiembre de TNA iMPACT!. Como resultado de su victoria, Waltman y Shelley obtuvieron una oportunidad a los Campeonatos en Parejas de la NWA en un four-way tag team asalto en Unbreakable el 11 de septiembre. Después del no-show en el evento, Shelley terminó acabando sin compañero, pero optó por luchar solo. Fue doble emparejado por Team Canada (Eric Young y A-1) por mucho tiempo del combate hasta que Johnny Candido, el hermano de Chris Candido, escaló a la pista y aceptó el relevo de Shelley. De cualquier modo, Candido fue eliminado por Young poco después, con Shelley siendo eliminado del combate como resultado. En todas partes a finales del 2005, Shelley luchó en la X Division como un heel, encarando a Austin Aries en severas ocasiones. En noviembre de 2005 introdujo un gimmick que le vieron traer una cámara de video (el "Shelley-cam") a un lado del ring en vez de filmar combates para estudiar más tarde las proposiciones estratégicas (en realidad, Shelley obtuvo más de 200 videocintas de lucha libre profesional al mismo tiempo). A finales de 2005, empezó equipando con sus ex-compañeros de equipo Generation Next: Austin Aries y Roderick Strong, enfeudando con babyfaces establecidos de X Division, Sonjay Dutt, Chris Sabin, y Matt Bentley y demandando grandes rachas en la compañía del actual agente; Jerry Lynn cuál condujo una serie de combates en el cuál la reformada Generation Next se colocó arriba del todo. 2006 A principios de 2006, Shelley fue recrutado por Jeff Jarrett para obtener una cándida muestra de video de Jackie Gayda por las proposiciones del correo negro. Shelley fu a crear una empresa de ficción; "Paparazzi Productions" y obtuvo una muestra de Sting, Christian Cage y sus respectivas familias por las proposiciones de intimidacióna. Entre abril y mayo de 2006, Shelley luchó en el 2006 World X Cup Tournament como un miembro del victorioso Team USA. En mayo, un rato cuando el World X Cup estaba en progreso, entrevistó a Kevin Nash, durante el cual Nash anunció que X Division era mera potra, y entonces él intencionaba destrozar X Division. La falta de defensa de Shelley por la división de ficción creada entre sus compañeros de equipo y él con Nash después del final del torneo. Desde entonces los dos hicieron severas viñetas de comedia bien recibidas (algunas exclusivas en YouTube) principalmente enfocadas en sus feudos con Chris Sabin. En Slammiversary 2006, Shelley ayudó a Nash a derrotar a Sabin. Momentos antes; Shelley fue ranqueado quinto en la X Division después de ser la segunda persona eliminada en un 6-man contender's match. En una entrevista antes del combate con Nash, Shelley clamó que hubo "ten guys, twenty guys- some of them had knives. I think I spotted a couple gats... guns" ("diez tíos, veinte tíos; algunos tenían cuchillos. Pienso que descubrí un par de gatos... pistolas"). El 16 de julio de 2006 Shelley hizo pareja con Kevin Nash para enfrentar a Chris Sabin y Jay Lethal. Los dos perdieron el asalto, pero consiguieron la última risa por Shelley, Nash, y Johnny Devine. En Hard Justice 2006, Alex Shelley reemplazó a Nash en un combate. Shelley y Devine se movieron en la tag team division hasta que perdieron un Triple Chance Tag Team Battle Royal en No Surrender 2006. Shelley también apareció en la Open Invational X Division Battle Royal de Kevin Nash en Bound for Glory 2006 el 22 de octubre de 2006. Perdió en un combate ante Austin Starr. Desde la creación de Paparazzi Productions, Shelley recrutado por el ex-miembro de Team Canada; Johnny Devine como un asistente de producción. Johnny Devine fue más tarde despedido por los Paparazzi. Devine fue reemplazado por desgracia para Shelley por su ex-compañero de Generation Next; Austin Starr el dúo que Kevin Nash desea. Desde esto, los tres fueron vistos backstage en varios episodios de iMPACT en un torneo conocido como los Paparazzi Championship Series, el cual ganó en Final Resolution 2007 Shelley perdió en el 5-man Xscape match en Lockdown 2007. Fue eliminado por Jay Lethal. Más tarde, Jay Lethal y Chris Sabin fueron los dos restantes y Sabin escapó, reteniendo el X Division Championship. Durante el verano de 2007 Shelley empezó luchando como un equipo en TNA con Chris Sabin. Los habían hecho pareja en severas promociones independientes bajo los nombres de Murder City Machine Guns y Motor City Machine Guns, ambos nombres sienod un play off de una de las ex-parejas de Shelley's, "The Sexy Time Machine Guns" y la razón de que ambos; Sabin y Shelley son originarios de Detroit, Michigan. En octubre de 2007, Shelley y Sabin empezaron un feudo con Team 3D, durante el cuál ellos declararon una guerra en la entera X Division y estaban buscando destrozarlo. Después de meses de feudo, Shelley y Sabin junto con Jay Lethal fueron capaces de derrotar a Team 3D y Johnny Devine en una Pelea Callejera en Against All Odds para salvar la X Division y para acabar el feudo. Con la victoria, Team 3D fueron obligados a perder peso hasta tener menos de 275 lbs si querían seguir luchando para la compañía. 2008 En 25 de julio de 2008, Shelley y otros cinco luchadores viajaron a Mexico para competir en el Consejo Mundial de la Lucha Libre Grand Prix International, donde Shelley salió victorioso en la final contra el Último Guerrero. El 30 de octubre de 2008 en la edición de Impact!, Shelley, Samoa Joe, AJ Styles, Jay Lethal, Consecuencias Creed, Petey Williams, Eric Young, ODB, Chris Sabin formaron un grupo conocido como la TNA FrontLine para darle batalla a Main Event Mafia de Kurt Angle, Sting, Kevin Nash, Booker T y Scott Steiner. A pesar de su alianza, Shelley y Sabin han demostrado falta de respeto a al ejecutivo y accionista de TNA Mick Foley. El 27 de noviembre de 2008 edición de Impact!, Shelley participó en el segundo Turquía Bowl, derrotando a Cute Kip y Consequences Creed en un 3-way dance en las semifinales. En la final enfrentó al reinante TNA X División Champion Sheik Abdul Bashir y Rhino en otro 3-way dance, donde el ganador recibirá un cheque por $ 25.000, y el perdedor tenía que llevar un traje de Turco. Rhino ganó la lucha, después de un Gore a Shelley lo que le obligó a usar el traje. Shelley aceptó finalmente ponerse el traje, después de que Mick Foley le amenazó con despedirlo si no lo hacia. Después de ponerse el traje Shelley, recibio de Foley un double arm DDT . En Final Resolution 2008, Shelley y Sabin compitieron en Feast or Fired match, pero no ganaron ningun contrato. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2009) El 4 de enero de 2009, Shelley y Sabin derrotaaron a No Limit (Tetsuya Naito y Yujiro) en New Japan Pro Wrestling en Wrestle Kingdom III in Tokyo Dome para ganar el IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Ellos siguen los pasos de American Dragon y Curry Man como el único otro gaijin equipo para ganar los títulos. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009) Durante el mes de diciembre de 2008 y enero de 2009, Shelley clasificado para la fase final por el X División título, tras derrotar a Jay Lethal y Eric Young. En Genesis 2009, derrotó a su compañero de equipo Chris Sabin para su primer reinado como Campeón de la X División. En Against All Odds 2009 Shelley defendio su titulo frente a Eric Young. En Destination X 2009, perdió el título en el Ultimate x Match frente a Suicide, mientras que también se enfrentan Jay Lethal, Consequences Creed, y Chris Sabin. En Lockdown 2009 Shelley y Sabin retubieron su titulo en parejas frente a No Limit y a LAX. Despues en Sacriface 2009 se enfrento junto con Chris Sabin y Sheik Abdul Bashir a Eric Young, Consequences Creed y Jay Lethal en un Six Man Tag Team Match lucha que perdio cuando Lethal se lo llevo con un paquetico para la cuenta de 3. En lucha *'Movimientos finales y de firma' **''Shellshock'' (Leg hook swinging reverse STO) **''Border City Stretch'' (Chickenwing over the shoulder crossface) **''Sliced Bread #2(Springboard backflip three-quarter facelock diving reverse DDT) **'Underarm snap STO''' **'Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver' **''It Came from Japan'' (Cross-armed scoop brainbuster) **''It Came from Japan II'' (Cross-legged fisherman busterº) **''Skull Fuck'' / Total Nonstop Alex / Head Fuck (Press up facebusters) **''@LX–Plex'' (Swinging fisherman suplex) **Superkick **Backpack stunner **Senton **Running single knee facebreaker **Running double knee strike a un oponente en la esquina. **Shining wizard **Leaping double knee backbreaker, ocasionalmente hecho desde la second rope **Frog splash **Eastern stretch **Springboard back elbow smash **Springboard moonsault **Standing Spinebuster *'Managers' **Goldylocks **Prince Nana **Daizee Haze **Kevin Nash **Chris Sabin Campeonatos y logros *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Chris Sabin *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Television Championship (1 vez) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Great Lakes Wrestling' **GLW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Insane Wrestling Federation' **IWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Midwest X Division Championship (1 vez) *'Ontario Championship Wrestling' **OCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con R.C. Cross *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX' **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Chris Sabin **ZERO1-MAX United States Openweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez, actual) - con Chris Sabin *'Ring of Honor' **Trios Tournament winner (2006) - con Jimmy Rave y Abyss *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **Ganador del Chris Candido Cup (2005) - con Sean Waltman **Ganador del TNA World X Cup (2006) - con Chris Sabin, Sonjay Dutt y Jay Lethal **Ganador del Paparazzi Championship Series (2007) **TNA X Division Championship (1 vez) *'UWA Hardcore Wrestling' **UWA Lightweight Championship (2 veces) *'westside Xtreme wrestling' **wXw World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' **XICW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) **XICW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Jaimy Coxxx Categoría:Wrestlers Categoría:Wrestlers de la TNA